1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rearrangeable partial environmental control device, and more specifically to a rearrangeable partial environmental control device suitable for use in air conditioned clean rooms for manufacturing plants of semiconductors, computers, chemicals and foods, in hospitals, laundry rooms for cleaning garments, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional air conditioned clean room, a ductless air conditioned clean room and an air conditioned clean room with a duct have been known.
In the air conditioned clean room, the temperature and humidity of the outside air drawn in by a fan are controlled by an adjustor.
The air passes through a prefilter to be supplied into ventilating units after being supplied from a air drawing chamber via a supply duct or directly from a supply duct. In general, the ventilating units are provided right above the working areas, the manufacturing equipments or products where cleanliness, temperature and humidity control is required. Consequently, when the working areas or the manufacturing equipment placed in an air conditioned, dustless room need to be rearranged, the positions of the ventilating units should also be rearranged. Enormous cost and time are required for dismantling and reinstalling a supply duct or a ceiling. Moreover, during the reconstruction period, production is stopped, adjacent equipment and manufacturing lines are affected and dust produces a bad influence. Even after reconstruction work is completed, many days are required for recleaning the area. These problems constitute a hindrance to production efficiency. In such ventilating units, a fan and a filter should be removed from a casing of the ventilating units at each maintenance inspection. Especially the filter should be periodically replaced to maintain the cleanliness of a room. To replace a fan or filter of the conventional ventilating units, however, workers must do their work near the ceiling, and much time is required for the work. Moreover, such work produces dust and it takes a long time before a stable clean area is recovered.